Battle of the Bands
Battle of the Bands is the 19th episode in the first season of ''Milo Murphy's Law''. Episode Synopsis Milo, Melissa, Zack and Mort must learn to overcome their own conflicting concerns in preparation for their first Battle of the Bands competition. Plot Milo, Melissa, Zack, and Mort enter a battle of the bands contest. Due to a misunderstanding, they are entered under the name Just Getting Started. As the rest of the band is getting set up, Zack is astonished to learn that his old band, now named The Lumbermaxes, is also taking part in the event. Despite claims to the contrary, Zack starts to feel a sense of rivalry with his former band, and then explains their history to his current band. Overcome with a desire to defeat The Lumbermaxes, Zack becomes hostile and demanding towards the members of Just Getting Started. The contest soon takes off, with Scott and The Undergrounders and The Lumbermaxes performing initially in front of a group of judges that includes Slash. After trying to figure out how he can play all his bandmates' instruments and his own at once, Zack realizes that he's lost sight of what the group came there to do. Just Getting Started then performs and-despite a flooding parking lot and other Murphy's Law hazards-wins the contest. Max then tries to convince Zack to rejoin The Lumbermaxes but he refuses. Transcript Song A Bumpy Ride Tonight''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Mx92k5-qEg ''Saw Away at My Heart He will be Our Leader Gallery Notes Production Information *The segment was first released on the ''Disney XD'' app prior to its premiere date. International Airings * July 7, 2017 (Southeast Asia) * August 9, 2017 (Disney Channel Israel) Trivia * While practicing, Zack utters the line "Not quite my tempo." This line was uttered by the character Terence Fletcher, an abusive band instructor in the 2014 acclaimed film Whiplash. *Max has a darker complexion compared to how he appeared in ''Secrets and Pies''. *Melissa, and again later Zack, worries Melissa's bass will go out of tune. It's kind of an inside joke as it is widely accepted basses don't go out of tune. (It could be she thinks her strings are old and can't afford a new set.) *There are several Phineas and Ferb extras in the audience such as, Pyramid Peggy, (with a different hair style) Momo (in blue instead of purple) Jeremy's unnamed drummer and the Debater. *Two of the people in Scott's band are Dan Povenmire (drummer) and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh (man by camp fire). *The Flower Duet music appeared where Mort takes a slow motion dive into the flooded stage. Allusions * Just like the Phineas and Ferb song Trees are Made of Wood, Scott's song He Shall be Our Leader only has the title as a line. *The name of Zack's band, Just Getting Started, may be based off the song from Loverboy with same name. *This episodes has some similarities to the Loud House episode, House Music: **Both episodes have a music theme. **Both Zack and Luna Loud form a band and take it easy at the beginning. **Both Zack and Luna want to impress musicians, The Lumbermaxes for Zack and Mick Swagger for Luna, and become bossy towards their bands. **Both Zack and Luna apologize to their bands, realize why they formed a band and talked to musicians they wanted to impress at the end. Errors *When the band is rehearsing, Melissa is seen motioning like she's playing even thought there is no bass track heard. **She does this again on stage during the intro to A Bumpy Ride Tonight. (The bass doesn't come in until the last few measures of the intro.) **Also, she moves her fingers considerably more than would be necessary to produce the bass track that is heard. *Who is in the audience, and where they are seated changes from scene to scene. *When Slash is first introduced, he has a brown Les Paul (similar to his most often used in reality), but for the rest of the episode he has a purple SG. **The last time Slash is seen, his SG has turned brown. Cast and Characters *Milo Murphy *Zack Underwood *Melissa Chase *Mort Schaeffer *The Lumberzacks *Amanda Lopez *Lydia *Slash *Ms. Whipley *Mr. Schmidt *Scott *Reflective Randy and the See What You Becomes References Category:B Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:2017